The present invention is directed to electric circuit establishing connections, and more particularly to a grounding device of a one-piece, unitary clip-like construction of the type for mounting an electrical component, such as a ground wire or the like, in substantially parallel relationship in respect to a confronting edge of a panel.
In general, the present invention is directed to the field of grounding circuit connections. Such grounding circuits are generally required in order to provide a grounding path to protect the user of any electrical equipment which might short circuit so as to divert any shorted current to ground to avoid injury to the user. Heretofore, it has been required that grounding continuity must be established, for example, between a grounded outlet box and a grounding circuit of an electrical receptacle by means of a jumper wire or pigtail between the outlet box and the receptacle grounding terminal. As an alternative, it has also been required that contact devices or yokes may be used in conjunction with the threaded supporting screws of the receptacle so as to establish a grounding circuit between the yoke and the outlet box of the type conventionally installed in a wall. In these prior grounding circuit connections, it has been known to utilize a grounding screw for grounding the electrical wiring systems. In other instances, various types of spring-clip devices have been employed in utilization with the terminal screw, ground strap and/or electrical receptacle or box to provide the ground connection. Typical of such prior clip devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,004,095; 3,492,625; 3,617,611; 3,627,900 and 3,680,031 and 3,728,468.